In the related art, an optical connector including a light emitting device and optical fiber as a communication line includes two or more different platforms (Optical Sub Assembly (OSA)). In an optical connector manufactured on the basis of such separate and different platforms, misalignment is likely to occur while optical components are optically aligned or while different support bases are integrated during alignment of optical components.
In particular, optical alignment of an optical connector having multiple different platforms is not easy in two-way communication for bidirectionally performing transmission and reception through one communication line.